narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yunīku Uchiha
Category:Fanon Canon is a member of Konohagakure's infamous Uchiha Clan. He was considered a late-bloomer by Uchiha standards, as he did not awaken his Sharingan until he was 17 years old, which led to him to be refereed to as by the rest of the clan. From a young age, Yunīku had alot thrown on his shoulders by his high profile, vast dreaming parents, who bore unrealistic dreams for their child, as they had been quite powerful ninja in the past. However, with Yunīku, this was not the case, as despite his parent's legacies, the boy showed no signs of raw talent, or anything of that nature. Furthermore, while the rest of his kin acquired the clan's most coveted ability, the Sharingan, Yunīku was prescribed glasses. An unforsaken rescue mission gone wrong, Yunīku was blessed with the first hokage, Hashirama Senju's DNA, granting him the unique ability to use Wood Release techniques. During a festival of celebration among the Uchiha, Yunīku first discovered his Wood Release capabilities, and was shunned and exiled by his fellow clan members, who at first even attempted to slaughter him. Forced to live on his own, Yunīku later came into contact with Konohamaru, who took the troubled boy under his wing and raised him as if he were his own. While partaking in a large ceremony held in Konohagakure, Yunīku spotted Furin from afar, who instantly took his breath away. As a result of this encounter, Yunīku unlocked his sharingan at long last. Background A Childhood Filled with Despair Yunīku was brought into the shinobi world to upper class Uchiha parents, parents who were hailed to be some of the clan's most promising fighters. With his birth, Yunīku brought along with him great expectations, with his parents relying on Yunīku to secure an important role within there clan, as well as at the same time become a well known shinobi in Konohagakure. Yunīku's father, Arabee Uchiha, always seemed to dream big, expressing his hopes of Yunīku some day becoming hokage, beginning from when Yunīku was only 2 years of age. His mother, Fufu Uchiha, also seemed to garner large hopes for her child, expressing her vast emotions and drowning her child with her list of accomplishments. Like her father, she too hoped Yunīku would someday become Hokage, but on top of that, she wanted him to first become a member of the anbu, then the konoha police force, every combatical branch konohagakure possessed, Fufu wanted her son to join. Yunīku was always a more reserved child, more independent then all the others. He was never the outgoing type, who pulled crazy pranks, and made funny jokes, this trait about him gruesomely bothered his parents, and they made sure to tell him. Throughout his entire childhood, unrealistic burdens were placed all over Yunīku's shoulders. He himself, did not possess much talent, certainly not enough to ever become known as Hokage. Entering the academy, Yunīku failed, day after day after day. Nothing seemed to be going well for this young child, though more and more hopes and dreams kept making their way onto his shoulders. Despite the overwhelming pressure they had put on him, Yunīku loved his parents uncontrollably. Arabee cared deeeply for his child as well in return, though most of the time, this love was overwritten by Yunīku's constant failures. Training sessions between the two turned into child-abuse sessions, where Arabee took his anger out on Yunīku. It seemed almost every night, Yunīku was locking himself up inside of his room, crying himself to sleep. An only child, Yunīku never had any siblings to look to for comfort. Things may have been even worse, he thought, if he had any siblings. They would surely do better than him, if they were in his position. Things became worse, as all the local Uchiha children began to obtain the clan's most coveted technique, the Sharingan. While all the other children were rewarded with the clan's Kekkei Genkai, Yunīku was prescribed glasses. As a sign of honor, Uchiha children partook in several sparring sessions throughout the week, which would always end brutally for Yunīku. With all the other children possessing sharingans, he was defeated, time after time. No matter how hard he seemed to fight, no matter how fast he tried to kick, the other children were always more than a step ahead of him, and treated Yunīku's efforts like child play. Yunīku didn't mind this as much, because the others were still taking notice of him, speaking to him, and allowing him to get involved. It wasn't until the others ignored him entirely, because of his lack of fighting abilities. This greatly effected Yunīku, who suddenly seemed to miss those beatings. An Unforsaken Accident As a result of all the segregation, Yunīku became more attention seeking. Whenever others were sent on missions, he would follow behind them closely, trying to help out in any way he possibly could. However, these sparks of assistance with which he provided, were seen as annoying events to the others. Instead of being able to finish their missions in the given time, they were now prolonged, due to Yunīku's arrival, always needing to rush to his aid to ensure he wasn't slaughtered by the enemy ninja. Finally, he was told to stop following them, which further led Yunīku into a depression. Seeing as though missions weren't his best bet, Yunīku looked for other ways to improve his family. One of those things, included trying to rescue his childhood best friend, after he had been kidnapped by a rouge ninja for DNA testing. This boy's name was Raka, who stopped being Yunīku's friend after everyone else had chose to neglect him. This had always bothered Yunīku, though his mind was now set on rescuing his friend, and once again acquiring Raka's loyalty, honesty, and friendship. Yunīku set out alone, following the tracks of the rouge ninja. Sadly he arrived late, as Raka's father had already defeated the rouge ninja, and now carried the unconscious Raka under his arm. Raka's father, Turi Uchiha, was one of the select shinobi Yunīku had accompanied on a previous mission. Because of Yunīku, Turi's brother was slaughtered, in his attempt to rescue Yunīku from further danger. Turi shed a single tear at the sight of Yunīku, who he saw as nothing but the reason his brother had been killed. With his son asleep, he lifted the DNA infused needle located on the lab counter, and attacked Raka from behind, stabbing the poor child into his neck, then tossing him into a liquid filled tank, leaving him to drown. Believing Yunīku to be dead, Turi returned home, leaving the drowning Yunīku behind. The boy struggled to stay alive, continuously kicking at the glass container of the tank. Luckily, the glass burst, and Yunīku was freed, allowing himself to relish the taste of fresh air once again. When Yunīku returned home, he returned to a brilliant set of cheers provided by his parents, who had never been happier to see him in their entire lives. Yunīku mourned deeply, finding immediate comfort in the fact that his parents finally showed some sort of appreciation for him. Unaware of what had exactly happened, he explained to a large crowd of Konoha shinobi, which had included Turi, and his recovered son, Raka Uchiha, about how a mysterious unnamed person had attacked him from behind. Deep within the crowd, an angered Turi grasped his right first tightly, as he believed he had failed to solve the clan's problems. The Outcast of the Uchiha Over the next few weeks, Yunīku seemed to be the center of attention. To gain followers, he told his of near-death experience in great detail, often creating false parts to the story to really garner their attention. This was to Yunīku, the happiest time in his entire childhood, who finally felt as though he was receiving the attention he deserved. However, this attention he was desperately craved, would soon come to set the table for his departure. Unaware that he now possessed the Senju Clan's signature Kekkei Genkai, Yunīku lived his life as he normally had, which included private training sessions by himself, in the forests of Konogakure. One quite afternoon, during an Uchiha clan get together, Yunīku began to lose himself in front of the large crowd. Suddenly, he began to spawn branches and trees out of nowhere, frightening the other members of his clan. Yunīku cried out for help, explaining he had now intentions to harm anyone. The Uchiha, who had always bore a firey hatred for the Senju Clan, saw Yunīku as a traitor, and began to attack him. His own parents watched in horror, unable to rescue their own son, afraid of what may happen to themselves if they had. Yunīku began to escape, still spawning random trees, twigs, logs, leaves, along the path. Finally, he managed to flee from his pursuers entirely, after he learned to create a tree, and hid himself inside of it. Now entirely secluded from the rest of his kin, Yunīku lived inside his own various creations, and consumed whatever grew on them to survive. He still attended the academy regularly, though he was in contact with the other Uchiha children, they could not harm him in front of so many people. They had tried, however, to follow him home several times, although Yunīku practiced the Body Flicker Technique religiously for this certain situation. Possessing wood release instead of the sharingan, Yunīku doubted who he really was. His depression continued to worsen, until one day, along the way back to his tree house, he discovered a small, injured, stray dog. The dog seemed to have injured it's third leg, leaving Yunīku to nurse the dog back to full health back at his tree house. The dog, which Yunīku later named Tokubetsu, brought joy to him. Tokubetsu became Yunīku's best friend, and the two spent whatever free time they had, training together. Someone Who Cares One evening, while he was out on a walk, Konohamaru, disciple of Naruto, notice Yunīku trotted home alone. This caught the eye of Konohamru, who gave chase to the boy. Unaware he had been followed, Yunīku preformed his daily routines and chores, upon arriving to his tree house. Konohamaru finally confronted Yunīku after sparking an interest in the boy's lifestyle, as well as deeply impressed by the boy's ability to preform Wood Release. Unaware at the time he was an Uchiha, most likely due to the fact Yunīku did not possess the sharingan, and since he had been exiled form his own clan, had never bothered to don his family's crest, Konohamaru agreed to train Yunīku. Under the tutelage of Konohamaru, Yunīku finally began to progress as a shinobi. Konohamaru took almost an instantaneous liking to Yunīku, who reminded him of his own master and instructor, Naruto Uzumaki. Under the watchful eye of Konohamaru, Yunīku learned key techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique, and the fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Love at First Sight After Yunīku was promoted to a Chunin, he happily attended a large parade held in Konohagakure. Among the elders and all the fine shinobi, was Furin, who immediately garnered both the emotions, and feelings of Yunīku. Though he did not come into immediate contact with Furin, and only saw her from a distance, Yunīku fell in love. He had never felt this way about anyone ever, and at this very moment, with his first glance on Furin, his eyes widened. His eyes widened, and felt as his they had been kissed by angels, as if they had been grazed by the feathers of life. After long last, Yunīku awakened his sharingan. Yunīku returned back home to his tree house that evening, entirely star struck. He spent the rest of the day laying on his bed, facing the wooden ceiling. He simply could not get this woman out of his head. He didn't care for the woman's physical appearance like most probably would. He didn't care if this woman was curvaceous. For some reason, with Furin it was all different. He didn't seem to care about anything for several days after this encounter, only Furin. For the longest time in his life, Yunīku wore a proud smile on his face, until finally, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Yunīku always believed there was only one reason why a person was alive. He now believed, that his reason, was to please Furin. From that day on, Yunīku trained harder than he had ever before, in the hopes of becoming someone to Furin. Someone she could be proud of, someone she could trust, someone she would notice. Appearance Yunīku is a fit and relatively tall man, with spikey, jet-black hair. During his childhood, Yunīku always wore spectacles, though his eyesight seemingly improved after he awakened his sharingan. His facial structure is narrow, and he always seems to have a humble smile on his face. He has a broad nose, long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His eyes portray a gentle, humble human being, and are normally onyx black in color, when not possessing the sharingan. As a loyal member of the Konoha Police force, Yunīku wears a long-sleeved black shirt, covered by a Flak jacket, and a Tantō strapped onto his backside. He wears tan pants, with bandages covering his ankles, down to his shinobi sandals. He is also commonly seen lugging around large shuriken on his back. Personality Yunīku, on multiple occasions, is said to be a very gentle, and humble human being by various sources. Despite surviving a tough childhood, he is always seen with a gentle, loving smile on his face. Yunīku is very loyal to Konohagakure, and though his family had given him alot of trouble in the past, loves them dearly. He no longer bears any resentment toward his own clan, is commonly seen associating with other Uchiha. Yunīku also has a passion for reading any form of literature, as well as partaking in public events, despite being rather independent during his childhood. He has an intense love for Furin, who is responsible for him awakening his sharingan. Along with Furin, Yunīku also loves his pet dog, Tokubetsu dearly. When he was resented by the others, it was Tokubetsu who brought Yunīku joy, and always kept him focused on the road ahead. Abilities Although once considered a lackluster shinobi, using the words of his fellow brotheran as motivation, Yunīku transformed himself into a powerful, shinobi. Ninjutsu Yunīku's primary focus in combat, is his polished expertise in ninjutsu. As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Yunīku possesses the ability to garner the clan's signature, powerful fire related attacks. His exceptional ninjutsu ability has granted him access to the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Furthermore, Yunīku has the privilege of five nature types, fire, earth, wind, water, and wood. He has shown superb proficiency in all five natures throughout his battles. Using Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Yunīku is able to coat his Fuma Shuriken in wind type chakra, further increasing their slicing power. He is also very skilled with the Shadow Clone Technique, allowing himself to produce a vast number of shadow clones to aid him in battle. Ultimately, Yunīku has been seen using his nature types cohesively, allowing for tougher counter situations for his opponents. Bukijutsu Yunīku has displayed a high degree of skill in Bukijutsu. A versatile fighter, Yunīku is able to manipulate his opponent through the use of many tools, including Kunai Knives, Shuriken, Fuma Shuriken, and most recently, Senbon. Kenjutsu Yunīku has shown a high degree of skill using his Tantō. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Yunīku has displayed a natural affinity to Fire Release. He could use many different types of techniques, including his clan's rite of passage Great Fireball Technique. Sharing the same DNA as Hashirama Senju, Yunīku possesses the First's signature Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him to combine Earth Release in one hand and Water Release in the other, to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface. Wood Release makes an excellent defence, and a strong offence, as well as a superb means of capturing, or restraining targets, allowing Yunīku to surround himself with extremely durable wooden domes, which can also be used to trap foes within, capable of enduring most attacks, and to rapidly grow sharp trees from his arms which can be used to trap or impale enemies. Genjutsu